move_beyond_productionsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Salvatore Cartwright
Articulo N° 100 "Don't mess with me, cause' I'm not a guy you want to mess up with" "Where I can get more guys like you, Dylan?" Salvatore Trazziano Cartwright 'es un personaje de la serie televisiva estadounidense ''Mob Family ''y su precuela ''London City Stories Indice criminal Desde pequeño tenia la fama de causarle problemas a la policia, cometio su primer crimen a los 12 años y luego nadie lo pudo parar. Paso una temporada en Estados Unidos precisamente en Boston, donde conocio a Delilah Hillary, una enfermera del hospital general de la ciudad. Ella le brindo ayuda medica cuando este salia de un tiroteo con algunos rivales. Delilah fue una de las pocas personas que podian controlar las malandanzas de Salvatore, los dos contrajeron matrimonio, era un caso especial: una enfermera con un criminal. '''Antes de Crazy 99 Salvatore era parte de la firma inglesa Buckingham Doom y era el encargado de llevar los negocios de la mafia a Londres, sin embargo, por azares del destino conoce el verdadero impacto de la mafia en la ciudad y decide independizarse, acabando con bandas enemigas como el Cartel de los Equis, la Marebunta Grande y el club de motociclistas The Pirates. Una vez controlando la capital, el lider de BD en los 60, Richard Vilinas volvio para ajustar cuentas con Salvatore, pero este logro prevalecer acabando con el capo y volviendose el Jefe de la ciudad. Entre 1969 y 1994 Cuando Salvatore se hizo de la administracion de la mafia britanica, los dos decidieron que la Familia fuera formada por consanguineos (o sea, hijos). Cuando el matrimonio comenzo a tener hijos tambien comenzaron a batir el record de familia mas numerosa del mundo: 100 hijos en 4 meses... era casi un milagro. En 1986, dos sicarios de Sal: Harry Edwards y Lou Vance lo traicionaron y este en respuesta manda a un Dylan Lowell de 17 años a acabarlos. En 1991, la mafia vietnamita asalta los arsenales de Crazy 101 y Sal manda otra vez a Dostoyevski a por ellos. Este hace "demasiado bien" el trabajo y termina matando a Jinh Pehm, el "dragon" de la mafia. La policia comienza a buscar a Dylan para arrestarlo por lo que por medidas de seguridad, Sal manda a su primogenito a Estados Unidos para resguardarlo. Sin embargo, esto dejo indefensa a la Familia contra el futuro ataque de los asiaticos. Chorizando a los Flower Children En 1994, Delilah Hillary y una de sus hijas fueron asesinadas por un drive-by de un misterioso autor, inmediatamente, Salvatore llamo a su hijo mayor Dylan para que se hiciera cargo de hallar los culpables del ataque. Pero habra que ver la serie para ver quienes son los verdaderos asesinos. Personalidad Con cada hijo tiene una distinta personalidad: * Con Dylan se lleva bien, es su hijo preferido y le da todos los encargos * Con D.J se lleva pesimamente, a cada rato le esta dando dinero * Con Harry se porta paternalmente y le paga los cursos de arte * Con Dolly no se lleva ni bien, ni mal o sea todo lo contrario * Con los Trillizos Dimitri no se comunica * Con la Triple Amenaza no se lleva bien ya que les corto la mesada * Con sus demas hijos los trata como sicarios individuales de la Familia (que, basicamente son los otros 90 hijos e hijas) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de MF